When Destinies Intertwine
by EllipticDART
Summary: Street is a pony that doesn't like his life and the way his father is trying to control him. He then decides to run away from home to have a new start but his father sends his older sister Spitfire to bring him back home.


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16pt;"When Destinies Intertwine/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"br /Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc's and their lives. Hope you enjoy this sample of what might come to be./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"In this world there are ponies who feel and wish that they were born to do something else and for something else but they get stuck with the worst lives and destinies. Their destinies are also not known because it's ether to late or they've known all along and don't want to change it at all. But there are a very select few that their destinies get changed for a bigger purpose. Then there are the ones that their destinies get intertwined and are about meeting on more than one occasion. Those are the destinies that everypony has a chance at but most of them never choose these destinies. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Why do I have to do this again?" Street asked his mom when they were going to his soon to be fiancé's house. His family was one of the wealthiest families in all of Equestria and one of the well-known for their flying abilities. Spitfire the oldest of the children, witch who is the leader of the Wonderbolts. Street Tagger the youngest in the Family doesn't want to be part of their old traditions or have very much to do with them ether. "Because you are our only son and it's your job to keep this family in with the best flyers in all of Equestria." His father said as he looked out the window. "And you will go through with this. Your mother and I was also fiancés when we were your age. It is tradition in the family all the first sons in the past generations did the same thing. You will keep the tradition alive won't you?" He said as more of a statement than a request. "What if I decide to not go through with this and rebel?" Street Tagger said like a challenge to his father. "Enough both of you, we are just around the corner from your fiancé's house and we don't want to show up angry at one another." His mother said. "But..." "I mean it I don't want to hear another word from the both of you about this. We are here for you to get to know her and that's final." His mother said sternly. "Fine!" Street said while looking out the window of the carriage. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"To Be Continued.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kenny: "Hoped you enjoyed this fic and hope to see you guys again sometime if not well I hope you still enjoyed the story." Bows to readers./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Street: "How long are you going to keep this story on pause and now you finally put it on FanFic. How rude of you." looks at author. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kenny: "Hey don't be like that I will make you your fathers maid." Says in a sassy tone./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Street: "You wouldn't dare!" Says while leaning back. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kenny: "Oh! But that's just how evil I can be kid now say good bye to the nice people." Points to the readers./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Street: "Fine! Goodbye everyone and have a nice day or night. Is that good enough evil author." Says with a sarcastic tone. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kenny: "Yep that's good enough. Now time to make a scene with you in a pink tutu." Says with an evil grin on face. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Street: "Noooooo." Yells while running away. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kenny: Laughs evilly then starts coughing at the end."Well guess I'll be sighing off. Byeeeeeee Guys and Ladies!" br /span/p


End file.
